


Protecting What Is His, Protecting What Is Theirs

by Beljared



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek-2009
Genre: 5+1 Things, BAMF Enterprise Crew, BAMF Jim, BAMF Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Brother Spock and Jim, Enterprise, Enterprise as family - Freeform, F/M, Fatherish Bones, Getting Bones and Jim togther, Jim kinda adopts Checkov, Jim loves his crew, Little brother Sulu, Little sister Uhura, M/M, Son Chekov, bullied spock, fatherish jim, the crew love Jim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beljared/pseuds/Beljared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Captain James T. Kirk protected/helped his family</p><p>and the</p><p>1 time Enterprise protected her Captain, with the furry of a thousand suns</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chekov/Sulu

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, 
> 
> This won't be too long, I currently obsessed with the New Star Trek movie, loved Star Trek from the last 15 years of my life, so I felt like I should be writing something about my favourite intergalactic family.
> 
> This chapter Kirk is going to knock some sense into his 'son'.
> 
> Enjoy  
> Bel
> 
> P.S Don't forget to follow me
> 
> @highbooklord

“Are you sure he is going to be of kerptain?” Chekov asks worried. A team had beamed down to an M class uninhabited planet teeming with plant life, so of course the _Enterprise_ ’s resident plant lover beamed down as well. That is about as far as it went, the reason the planet had no life was because the plants were carnivorous, the away team had quickly managed to beam out however in the time that they were down there, Sulu was bitten by a highly poisonous plant that attacked his nervous system.

He had been immediately rushed to Medbay with Bones yelling out instructions as they ran along. Jim and Chekov were close behind, that had been over 4 hours ago.

“He will be fine Pasha,” Jim hugs his ‘son’, “Bones will have him fixed up in no time and then you can finally tell Mr Sulu exactly how you feel about him.” Chekov just pulls back from the hug and looks at his papa with his big blue eyes red rimmed with tears but hope present as well.

“How did you know Papa?”

“Pasha, darling everyone on the ship knows except the two of you, I think that he is perfect for you, you will balance each other out perfectly, heck you already do when you are both on shift together.” Jim looks down at his for... a better word son, he has been looking after Pavel since the day that he had snuck aboard thanks to Bones.

“I don’t think he likes me like that papa, I think he only sees me as a brother,” Pasha managers to say through choked sobs.

“Son look at me,” Jim says, gets down on one knee, so that he has to look up at his son. Chekov looks down at his Papa, “Sulu would be crazy not to love you, you have the most amazing sky blue eyes, the cutest smile, you are the legendary Russian-whiz kid of Starfleet Academy, you are son of Captain James T. Kirk and Leonard 'Bones' McCoy; the best doctor in the entire Federation, but it isn’t because of that he loves you… he loves you because of that smile, your ability to be beaten at fencing by him every single time, but still get up, you are the only person the Sulu lets touch his plants, hell even Uhura isn’t allowed to touch them.”

The flow of Chekov's tear slows as his papa tells him the reasons why Sulu loves him, but there is something nagging at the back of his mind, something about being two people son instead of one.

“Are you sure Papa,” Chekov asks, he loves Sulu with all his heart and doesn’t want to be heartbroken and loose his best friend.

“Yes Pasha, I am absolutely positive, son, he would do anything for you.” Just them McCoy steps out of the isolation room. He looks exhausted and looks like he is about to fall asleep standing up again, for the fifth time that month.

“Chekov you can go in, he wants to see you,” McCoy tell him. Chekov hugs his papa one more time before walking into the room and closing the door behind him.

“Bones you look exhausted,” Jim informs his CMO, “and you tell me that I don’t care enough about myself, how long have you been awake for 24 hours?”

“More like 36,” Bones grunts in return.

“Jesus Bones let get you to bed now, in fact you are going to sleep in my quarters for at last 12 hours, I know you won’t be disturbed.” Jim holds Bones up as they leave they leave the Medbay, Nurse Chapel calls out, grinning from ear to ear like she just saw something that lit up her entire world.

“I didn’t realise that you and McCoy had a son together,” Jim just gives her a confused work

 

The next day as Jim walks onto the bridge he notices 2 things, one was the Chekov had a rather large purple hickie on his neck and the second was that there was a white rose on his chair that looked like it had been spray painted with rainbow colours, they were Jim’s favourite flowers. He picks up the rose and tucks it between his badge and gold shirt, he simply nods at the look that Sulu is giving him before, turning to face Spock and asking for the daily report.


	2. Uhura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Kirk will do anything for his little sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys
> 
> So this chapter has a little bit of non con isn't very much just a paragraph hence the higher age level warning on it... please enjoy tho.
> 
> Live Long and Prosper  
> Bel
> 
> P.S Don't forget to follow me
> 
> @highbooklord

Uhura had never been in this position before, she had been taken by slave traders who prized her darker coloured skin above anything else, they had stripped her of uniform leaving her in underwear, she was scared, she didn’t know if the _Enterprise_ was coming to get her she hoped that her family was coming.

She didn’t how long how long she waited in the darkness, it could have been minutes, hours or days she had no clue.

Suddenly the cell door was flung open and one of her captives stormed in, they pulled her to her feet, she was dragged from the cell into another room. She was forced to her knees in the harsh bright light, she could barely see beyond the light but it looked like there were two figures were just beyond the light.

Her captor barked an order from behind her and the two figures stepped in the light.  She gasped it was McCoy but not McCoy, his beard was scruffy and was dyed brown so was his hair, which looked longer and tied back in a ponytail, on his head was a brown cowboy hat, along with a long brown trench coat which was over a white tunic and tight black leather pants, there was a gun on each hip and 2 wicked daggers on the top of his combat boots.

She then focused on the figure next to her, she gasped on his knees with a collar around his neck and a chain that hung off McCoy’s belt was, her captain, her older brother, James T. Kirk, he was naked apart from the collar and silver eyeliner that made his eyes more piercing than ever before.  He was the perfect image of a slave, his body was non-threatening and as small as he possible could be.

Running everything through her mind she realised that the captain made to give himself in exchange for herself, knowing that they prized blonde hair, blue eye beyond everything else, even her darker skin tone.

Behind her apparently a deal had been made, she was pulled towards McCoy and McCoy undid the chain on his belt from McCoy gave Jim to her captive’s hand and she was passed into McCoy’s outstretch hand.  She was then forced to her knees, however he did it with firm but gentle pressure and 3 squeezers, which meant there was a plan afoot, this was a code that had been developed in case talking was never an option nor eye communication.

Suddenly there was a cry as she saw her the slave trader pull Jim up and into a kiss right in front of them, she had to look away as the trader’s hand landed on Jim’s ass and gave it a hard squeeze and then a sharp smack echoed around the room. The trader’s eyes snapped open pulling away from through kiss, that left Jim’s lip bleeding, the trader’s eyes started to lose focus and become glassy as he made a gurgling noise.

He collapsed to the ground dead, one of the knives that had been in McCoy’s boot was now protruding from his back, she realised the Jim must have stabbed him during his forced kiss. The slave traders looked up in alarm, and started to shout they pointed their guns and both Kirk and McCoy, however McCoy had to guns pointed at the crew then all of a sudden the was there was a transporter hum and 2 security teams armed to the teeth, Spock, Scotty, Sulu beamed in all pointing their phasers at the slavers. Realising the game was up dropped their guns, in surrender, the security teams moved quickly to cuff them. While Spock ran to her and Bones ran to Jim. Bones shrugged off his coat and wrapped it around the shivering glassy eyed captain.  Spock had pulled off his blue science officer shirt and help Uhura get it on.

“Sulu to Bridge, Beam everyone out, and blow this ship to smithereens”

“Sure ving, Lieutenant,” came Chekov’s reply, Uhura looked around the ship as she was transported back her home, back to her family.

She passed out the moment that she touched the cool transporter pad of the _Enterprise_.

When she came to in the Medbay, there was nobody in sight apart from a light coming from the nurse’s office, she glanced at the med bay next to her and saw her Captain, her older brother was there.

As quietly as she possibly could she slipped out of her biobed and towards brothers, she had a quick scan of what she could of the notes McCoy had left, he seemed find but still hadn’t seem to come out of the trance he was locked in. Not knowing what to do she did the best possible thing she could. She crawled into the bed next to her older brother and hugged him close. He seemed to stir at her contact.

His eyes focused briefly on her, she smiled and whispered,

“Thanks big brother,”

Jim smiled weakly at her before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, Uhura slowly brushed the hair from his face and she gently hummed and old lullaby her mother used to sing to her when she was little.


	3. Spock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Spock seem hesitant, but Jim Kirk knows everything also there is hot cocoa and tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys  
> Hope you like this chapter... it is a little longer than the first two... We are currently half way through.. I am hooping to post the next 2 chapter tomorrow and the final one in 2 days time... depending on how I go.
> 
> Live long and Prosper  
> Bel
> 
> P.S Don't forget to follow me
> 
> @highbooklord

The doors open with a hiss as Captain James T. Kirk strolled onto the bridge of the _Enterprise_ , the flagship of the Federation.

“Captain on ze bridge,” Chekov announced.

“Thank you Chekov,” Jim replied, he made his way over to the captain’s chair, “Status report Spock?”

Spock stood from his place at the science station and made his way over to stand next to Jim.

“Nothing to report Captain, Lieutenant Uhura has picked up no anomalies on the subspace frequencies, there are no messages from Starfleet, sickbay reports there are _currently_ no injuries and engineering reports that the warp core is operating at above average levels, due to Mr Scott’s modifications no doubt, all in all Captain, everything is running at optimal efficiency,” Spock informed the Jim.

“Thanks Spock,” Jim replied.

“Sir…,” Spock addresses the Jim, with some caution. The bridge crew all look at Spock and their Captain.

“Yes Spock… What is it,” Jim replies defeated… had he forgotten to do up his fly again, that was embarrassing as Spock had only told him moments before the Starfleet Admirals were on-screen, needless to say they were quite surprised when the first thing they saw was Jim with his hand down his pants in an attempt to do them up. Admiral Archer and Pike still like to tease him about that whenever they called.

“I was wondering Captain if you wanted to play a game of three-dimensional chess with me after shift today, we haven’t had a game in some weeks now?” Spock asks. To most normal people, it would seem like Spock didn’t care, but to Jim who spent most of the last 3 years with the half Vulcan was able to see that there was hesitant and a slight fear in his eyes and that he was standing slightly stiffer than he normally would. Something was bothering Jim’s First Officer and Jim was going to find out what it was so that he could be fixed, that was his responsibility after all.

“Of course Spock… why don’t you come to my quarters about 2030, and we will play a couple of games.” Jim informs Spock, holding his gaze to make sure that Spock knows there will be questions.

Spock replies with a simply,

“Thank you Captain.” But Jims knows better, Spock’s posture has relaxed somewhat, but by Vulcan standards he is practically sagging with relief.

 

At precisely 2030 hours there is a chime at Kirk’s door, knowing that it will be Spock, Jim simply call out,

“Enter.”

The door slides open with a hiss and Spock walks in and sits down on couch that Jim has. Being the Captain, Jim’s room is set up slightly different to not only the crew’ but also the Command crew’s. Jim’s quarters are split into 2 separate parts; one is his bedroom, with en-suite and closet off it and then in the main room there is a small kitchenette, complete with replicator along with a table the seats for a couple of shelves and two 2 people couches with a small coffee table in the middle, rooms for the crew don't have an en-suite attached, the command crew have their own private bathrooms. Spock is currently sitting in his usual place on one of the 2 couches.

Jim comes over with a hot cup of cocoa for himself and a blend of Vulcan teas that Spock is partial to thanks to Jim constantly bugging Spock about it, so he would have them in his quarters if gatherings of the family were to occur, gatherings of Jim's family, occurred almost daily, with everyone liking to finish their day with the rest of the family. Jim hands the cup of tea to Spock and Jim sits opposite him on the other couch.

So far Spock has not acknowledged the Jim apart from taking the tea. As Spock makes no move to start the conversation neither does Jim, he knows that when Spock is ready he will talk.

They sit there for almost an hour in silence sipping their drinks before Spock seems ready to talk.

“Captain, I have come to inform you that I must leave the _Enterprise_ and return to New Vulcan,  I have been ordered by the High Council to return as a suitable mate has been found and I must assist in any effort necessary in order to help rebuild my race.”

Spock is watching perhaps his best and possibly only friend closely for any reactions to the news. Jim however just takes another sip of his cocoa.

“and now Spock the real reason you are leaving please,”

Spock just stares at the captain in disbelief, maybe the Captain is joking.

“Captain… Vulcan’s cannot lie,”

“No Spock you have told me half the truth.” Jim says eyes hardening ever so slightly, “I know that you have been order by your old bully Varek to return to Vulcan to be ‘mated’ with you other bully Sarda. Now I am denying your request due to a couple of reason; One you are my best friend almost my brother I would never let you leave the _Enterprise_ unless you truly wanted to, Second Uhura will murder me if I let you go get married to someone who isn’t her, Thirdly Spock you are greater than these bullies, do you think they would have been able to half the things that they have done.” During his speech Jim has gotten up from his seat and walked over and sat down next to Spock, he pulled the reluctant Vulcan into a hug, it was a testament to how worried spoke was that he din't pull away from the hug like he usually would.

“I will watch out for you brother, just as you watch out for me.” Spock just leans into Jim’s chest, something that he hasn't allowed himself to do since the destruction of his home world and feels his eyes become slightly damp.

 

The next day Spock walks onto the bridge, he walks straight over to the captain.

“It seems Captain as if I will be staying for a bit longer, the Vulcan High Council seems to think that if I leave this ship the entire federation could become unstable… Thank you.” Jim looks up slightly at his XO and just grins.

“I have no idea what you are talking about Spock, but if you are giving my thanks but of course I’ll take it.” Jim’s family members… the entire bridge crew just snort at his statement, all knowing that Jim has done something for Spock and whatever it was they are grateful, they need Spock’s logic to balance out their Captain’s… well everything.

A little while later a message come through on Jim’s PADD, Jims opens it

**Thank you Brother**

Was all it said, Jim just smiles and tell Sulu to

“Punch it.”


	4. McCoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones and Jim finally end up together... well.. the whole ship already gussed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys...
> 
> So I'm sorry I'm so late... I got swamped by unexpected university assignments... those things are like horcruxes, there always seem to be more. Also as you can tell this isn't Uhura and as we have already had her story... I wrote this in a different order to it being published because I thought they went better sorry about that... Any way I hope you enjoy it... Have any of you seen the new movie... I absolutely loved it... cried three times tweet me @highbooklord to let me know if you cried during it. 
> 
> Live Long and Prosper  
> Bel

The day that Jim realised he was in love with one Leonard McCoy was in their third year at the Academy, Bones had patched him up again as usual after getting into a fight at some random bar with another random person. Bones had let him sleep in his bed, because Jim’s roommate disapproved of Jim coming back to their room drunk, and because Bones already had a degree, he was given a bigger room, with a queen bed. That more often than not, not only had both Bones but Jim as well.

He woke up as usual and rolled over, only to find no Bones, he dragged himself out of bed and towards the coffee machine, that Jim had bought for Bones on Christmas in their first year.  On the coffee machine there was a note.

_‘Jim_

_Was called in early to SFM, there is a bagel in the fridge and peanut butter (the one that you won't have a reaction to) in the cupboard. Don’t forget to shower before you go to class you idiot._

_-Bones_

_P.S. seeing as you have no clothes over here at the moment and that you probably woke up late for your xenobiology class, so yes you can borrow my clothes.’_

Jim just blinked at the note, and then at his watch. Crap Jim thought to himself, Bones was right I’m late. He sprinted to the shower and had a quick wash before realising that Bones once again was right, he had no clean clothes to wear to class, he quickly rummaged through Bones’s draws and found a pair of tracksuit pants and a quite large knitted jumper. Without pausing to think he pulled them both on and then ran to the fridge and grab the bagel out. He guessed he was just going have it plain.

Jim barely made it to his lecture on time… he sat next to Uhura who just rolled her eyes at Jim’s outfit. He looked down at himself and he realised that the clothes he had grabbed were at least 3 sizes to big… in all the time that Jim had known Bones he hadn’t realised just how much broader Bones was compared to himself, not that Jim was lean with a little bit of muscle. The clothes the Jim where wearing completely swamped him.

He just blushed at Uhura and sat down ready for the lecture… he quietly took the bagel ate and began to eat, as he took the first bite there was peanut butter, Jim almost laughed out loud in the lecture, Bones had even put peanut butter on it, knowing full what that he probably wouldn’t have time to do it himself.

Smiling to himself he finished that peanut butter bagel and snuggled into the jumper to listen to the lecture on Vulcan syntax, inhaling the faint smell of Bones that was there. Maybe he loved Bones.

“Captain, are you with us,” Spock asked Jim, his left eyebrow raised. Jim slightly shook the memory away and focused on the incoming screen in front of him. What appeared, turned his blood ice cold, colder than the temperature on Delta Vega. Bones had bruises covering his entire face, a slight trickle of blood ran down his face, a phaser came into view and it was the rogue Admiral Morris, the _Enterprise_ , had been order to hunt him down and bring him before Starfleet, to face trial for treason, he had been caught watering down the medicine for Starfleet Medical and keeping the difference.

Tracking him down had been reasonably easy, however somehow Morris had managed to capture Bones from the ship and was holding him hostage on board the _Independence._ The whole bridge crew gasped at the sight of their CMO looking like Jim would when he would come back from an away mission, that more often than not went south.

“Admiral Morris, I order you to surrender yourself to the Federation, release the hostage lower your shields.” Jim ordered, his voice so strong and full of barely concealed anger that the entire bridge crew sat a little straighter, even Spock if that was possible. Jim quickly tapped out a Morse code signal to Uhura who picked it up and forwarded it to Spock, who frowned but made the necessary adjustments.

“Let me think about that _Captain_ Kirk… ummmm…. NO,” the Admiral roared back. If it was possible Jim’s expression became darker.

“Prehaps you didn’t here me… LET MY BONES GO,” Jim roared at Morris, who was so shocked, at Jim's roar, that he almost dropped his phaser, without breaking contact from the screen, he roared to Spock and Bones, “NOW SPOCK… NOW BONES.”

Two things happened very fast, first Spock entered a program that he had no idea what it would do and second Bones pressed the centre of his necklace then always wore. There was a flash of light on the view screen and Bones was gone from the screen and appeared on the bridge with Morris, Bones threw Morris to the ground.

Jim leapt off the chair and straight into a very surprised Bones’s arms and pressed a passionate kiss on his lips, Bones didn’t respond at first to surprised but then reciprocated just as enthusiastically. Morris was quickly shuffled off the bridge at Spock’s motions, the rest of the crew was still stunned by what was happening between their Captain and CMO. They both broke apart a little breathless, grinning.

“You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that Jim,” Bones said he voice horse and the southern-bell a little more pronounced than usual.

“Me neither, I can’t believe we had first kiss, on the bridge in front of everyone,” Jim replied a little sheepish as he looked around at faces of his family and friends.

“Let me the first to congratulate you Captain, Doctor McCoy,” Spock said, the first to recover, “However I must ask, what exactly was the program that I used that broke through the _Impendence’s_ shields and allowed Doctor McCoy to beam back?”

“Well Spock, it’s a program I designed, it funnels power from the Warp Core and straight into the transporter program, that allows the signal strength to increase by over 80%, however in order for it to work, the person being transported also must have beacon on them that allows for it to work. I gave Bones the necklace, when I became Captain, because with my Bones I am nothing.” Jim looking up at Bones pure love in his eyes.

“Fascinating,” was Spock’s only reply, clearly Spock had not taken into account Jim’s ability to win any situation, even one that shouldn’t have even been possible, but Spock realised he shouldn't be surprised especially if Doctor McCoy was in trouble.  

Just then Uhura interrupted them with a wide smile.

“Sir we have messages coming in from all over the ship, the crew wish to express their congratulations that you are now _finally_ together, Christine Chapel seems to be the most excited, it seems she won the… ummmm… betting pool that was happening.”

“Ummm… sorry Uhura the what?” Bones asked suspicious.

“The betting pool sir, the one on exactly how you two would get together, the entire ship was on in on the pool, even Spock, for logical reason of course,” Uhura did not look remorseful at all.

“Dammit Jim,” Bones groaned at his now partner.

Jim’s laugh could be heard echoing around the ship, as the _Enterprise_ set course for home.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done and dusted another two chapters to go... I'm sorry but I can't say when the next 2 will be up... but I think they should be done by the end of the month at least.
> 
> Live Long and Prosper  
> Bel


	5. Enterprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim will sacrifice anything for his crew, family and Enterprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all,
> 
> So this is the second last chapter of the story, I hope to have the final chapter up by next Sunday, becasue they seem to be my upload day. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this story 
> 
> Live long and Prosper  
> Bel 
> 
> P.s.  
> please remember to follow me on twitter @highbooklord, for the latest up dates on this and other stories I have.

“Sir we have an incoming transmission from the Admirals,” Uhura, informs her captain, from the communication station.

“On-screen, Lieutenant,” Jim replies.

“Yes Sir.” On the view screen Admiral Pike’s face came into view. He never fully recovered from his _Narada_ imprisonment, having to rely on a cane most of time, however he was still as sharp as ever.

“Kirk, I need to you to set course for _Yorktown_ and pick up a delegation of ambassadors, and take them to Delos. As Delos is a new system being inducted into the federation, the admirals all agree that sending the Federation’s flagship, will should how serious we are about their induction.”

“Of course Admiral, we will be at _Yorktown_ shortly, pick up the ambassadors and then escort them to Delos,” Jim nodded to Pike.

“See when your back on Earth son,” Pike signed off.

“See you soon dad,” Jim whispers to himself, fully aware that the bridge crew probably heard him, clearing his throat, “Mr Sulu, enter coordinators for _Yorktown_ , warp factor 4, please.”

“Yes sir,” Sulu replied, as he engaged the warp drive.

“Commander Spock, you have the conn, I’ll be in my quarters, let me know when we arrive at _Yorktown_ , so I can meet the delegation,” Jim told his first officer as he got up from his chair and headed towards the turbolift.

“Of course Captain,” Spock relied.

****

Several hours later the _Enterprise_ had reached _Yorktown_ , the delegation had been brought aboard, they were currently waiting outside their shuttle for Jim to welcome them.

Jim appeared out of the turbolift, in his formal uniform, along with Spock and Bones, also in their formal uniform. Jim cleared his throat to gain the attention of the delegation.

“Welcome aboard the _USS Enterprise_ , I’m Captain James T. Kirk, and to my right is Commander Spock, he will show you to your rooms, and if you have any questions please direct them towards him, on my left is Doctor Leonard McCoy, if any of you have any _special_ medical problems please see him. I’m sure you are all aware of his reputation, Doctor McCoy is a very busy man, leading the federation in new medical discoveries, so please unless critical do not disturb him, because even though you all may possess diplomatic immunity I can tell you it won’t make a difference to him,” Jim finished with a chuckle, glancing over at Bones.

Bones just had his trademark scowl, but his eyes look a little sheepish about his reputation, the ambassadors just gave a nervous chuckle.

The ambassadors slowly made their way to the turbolift following Spock, until it was just Jim and Bones left. Jim sidled up to Bones and pulled him into a hug, bringing their lips together. Jim could feel Bones smiling into the kiss.

“Dammit Jim, I’m a Doctor not Satan,” Bones growled pulling away from the kiss. Jim’s laugh was heard though out the launch bay.

***

The trip to Delos, was pain free, the ambassadors were friendly and outgoing and interested in the running of the ship, they often sat in the Rec rooms or mess hall asking crew questions about life aboard the famous _USS Enterprise_ , the crew were not annoyed by the constant questions if anything they weren’t quite pleased with themselves to be sharing their knowledge to a willing and eager audience.

Once the _Enterprise_ arrived at Delos, the ambassadors were escorted planet side by a Kirk and a security crew, Spock had sighted regulation and stayed on board.

Negations between the Delos and Federation were going perfectly well, in fact there wasn’t a hitch in the proceedings, in fact Jim started to let his guard down, just as the trade agreement was being signed, disaster struck. The main hall was blasted apart by a bomb and in rushed an unknown group of armed me. Kirk and the security crew recovering first, fired on the insurgence, hitting two of them. The group return fire hitting a value near where the security team was exploded it behind their heads, this second explosion killed the team as they were blasted apart by the force of the pipe exploding.

“Hold your fire, Captain Kirk, I want to show you something,” the leader of the rebels shouted at Jim. Jim held his fire and so did the rebels, Jim quickly glanced around the room, and saw bodies of everyone present scattered around. He came to the conclusion that there must have been two bombs, one going off at the entrance and one under the signing podium.  

“Everyone is dead in the room Captain, and your crew will be dead soon as well,” the leader continued, watching Jim closely in case he started firing again.

Jim's blood froze as the leader’s words washed over him.

“What do you mean my crew will be in danger they are all on board my ship and I’m sure looking for me,” Jim replied. The leader started laughing and pressed a button, a screen slid down on one of the walls and he saw three pictures on was the _Enterprise_ in space, the second was a view screen to his crew and the third video stopped Jim’s heart, 5 rail guns were pointing towards the sky, and Jim knew that they were pointed at his ship, his crew, his family.

“Captain are you okay?” Spock voice sounded though the screen. The entire bridge crew, looked like they were ready for action, but Jim could see there was worry in their eyes.

“I’m fine Spock,” Jim replied, turning to the leader, “If a single hair is hurt on any of their heads there isn’t a place in this universe that you will be able to hide from my anger… do you understand.”

“I understand perfectly Captain, however do you really think I would be so foolish, not to protect myself,” the leaders smile became twisted, “I have 5 rail guns point directly at 5 critical points of your ship, their destruction, will kill the entire crew within seconds, no matter you shield strength.” The bridge crew stiffen slightly at the leader’s words, just as Bones came running onto the bridge. The weapon expertise of Delos, was why the Federation was so desperate to bring them in because they wanted to understand how their weapons worked.

“WHERE IS JIM,” Bones demanded.

“He is here, you Federation blue shirt,” the leader spat at the screen, the leader then turned to Jim, “You have two choices Captain, either I shoot you now, getting rid of your presence from this planet, or I kill your crew and then you, either way will end in your death.”

“What no, Captain, you cannot sacrifice yourself, you are required on this ship for it to function,” Spock spoke urgently through the screen, but logically Spock knew exactly what was going through his brother’s mind.

Jim just looked at his crew, and then at the rebels face, he was holding an old fashioned revolver at it was pointed straight at him. Jim looked back at his crew and nodded, the crew gasped, letting out a soft no, Jim’s eyes focused of Bones, _his beloved Bones_ , he mouthed,

‘I love you,’ Jim then spoke in a clear voice,

“It has been an honour serving with you, look after the ship, I could not and will never have asked for a better crew, you are all my family, be careful, goodbye, my brothers, Spock, Sulu, Scotty, goodbye, my little sister Nyota, goodbye Chekov, my son, never let Sulu go, I love you. Leonard, you have and will always be my bones, my rock, I’m sorry I won’t be able to spend the rest of my life with you, to everyone else, you are my family, please make me proud.” There were tears in his crew’s eyes and Jim said his goodbye, Chekov refused to look at the screen, choosing to focus on his console instead.

Uhura had gotten up from her station and was currently hugging a sobbing Bones, tightly in her embrace, Spock’s eyes seemed overly bright from his position in the command chair.

“As touching as this all is, I see that you have chosen to sacrifice yourself for your crew, a decision I knew you would make… Goodbye Captain Kirk,” the leader laughed. And fired the entire six-round revolver into Jim’s chest, Jim fell to the ground in a heap. There was a scream of Jim from the screen, the world around Jim became dark, he couldn’t feel his legs, his hearing was slowly going the only thing he could see was the bridge crew, their faces set in determination while tears leaked down their faces. As Jim’s vision faded he heard the roar on the _Enterprise_ ’s engines, seemingly in sorrow for her lost captain.

 

There was a feint beeping that Jim could hear, the beeping became stronger followed by a dim light in his vision. Jim slowly crack open his eyes and blinked into focus as the familiar room of the medbay came into view. Jim just groaned,

“Great even in death I can’t escape the Medbay.”

“That because you ain’t dead Jim,” a southern-belle accent replied. Bones walked over to Jim, his face was ashen grey and it looked like he hadn’t slept in week, which if Jim was alive considering the issues he faced was probably correct.

“How-,” Jim croaked out, his voice rough from disuse.

“You have your family to thank for that, the crew soaw red after the bullets were fired, our blasted son managed to change that program you had written for me, to lock onto my bio signal. However, for it to work we need to relay you through a closer transporter, so some of the blasted crew flew out in a space shuttle to perform the relay, while avoiding the rail gun shots. Sulu, Scotty and Uhura managed to rig up a jamming program for the rail gun’s targeting systems. We beamed you straight to sick bay, where M’benga, Christine and I work on you for 16 hours straight, you have been unconscious for 2 days,” Bones finished telling Jim everything that happened, leaving out a couple of things.

“We couldn’t leave our captain behind could we, don’t worry the federation was blocked there access for at least the next 50 years, for killing ambassadors, members of Starfleet, threatening a captain and a starship,” Bones moved Jim over slightly in his bed and slipped next to him, “I thought I lost you Jim, I can’t live without my star, can I?”

“I love you Bones,”

It was a couple of days before Jim was out of sick bay, but he had, had a stream of visitors from all over the ship coming to make sure he was getting better and wishing him a speedy recovery, nobody even thought of letting him escape the Medbay, not while Command Crew was so overprotective of him, never mind Bones. Jim admired his loyal crew, but little did he realise that his family was loyal to him, because of the loyal and self-sacrifice that Jim constantly showed his crew. Jim thought that his crew and the _Enterprise_ , for she seemed to be running smoother now he was back on board, her lights a little brighter, the Captain’s chair seemed to hug him a little when he sat down, for the first time after the Delos attack. Little did Jim know, that his crew were about to get far more overprotective than they had ever been before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know the ending seems a little rushed, but I couldn't think how to end it without having too much protective crew, because believe me that is coming in the next chapter, where more of Jim's past will be revealed and trust me. The crew will protect their captain. 
> 
> To answer any questions, the Enterprise is slightly sentient, nothing to big, just a couple of nudges and things here and their to help her crew, but that won't be really addressed, perhaps another story will have a sentient Enterprise you never know. 
> 
> Also let me know in the comments, I thinking of writing a Star Trek AU where the crew are all in the story '10 Thins I hate About You,' let me know what you think.


End file.
